Falling For An Angel
by Tears in Heaven
Summary: After a rejection from Téa about his feelings, Yugi tries to cope from a broken heart.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or the song "Falling" by N'sync.   
  
Hushpuppy24: This is a little fic about the feelings Yugi has for Téa. This is going to be my second fanfic and first songfic. R+R please and tell me what you think. ^^  
  
Now...our story begins...  
  
Yugi laid down on his bed and closed his eyes in deep thought.   
  
  
~ I don't know how ~  
  
~ I don't know why ~  
  
~ But girl it seems ~  
  
~ You've touched my life ~  
  
  
He turned to his side and stared at a framed picture of him and Téa, placed next to his bed. He reached for the picture and held it tightly in his hands. He slowly traced over Téa's face with his thumb as tears welled up in his violet eyes. Then, a sudden knock at the door startled Yugi as he quickly wiped away his tears.   
  
"Yugi?" A voice called out from behind the door. "It's Yami. May I come in?"  
  
Yugi quickly hid the picture under his pillow and sat up on the bed. "Yea!" He called back.   
  
Yami entered and was quite surprised to see Yugi still in bed. "It's one in the afternoon! What are you still doing in bed?" He asked curiously.   
  
"I...I didn't get much sleep last night." Yugi explained while looking away from Yami, feeling guilty for lying.   
  
"Ok then." Yami replied. "Well, Joey, Tristan, Téa and I are going out fro ice-cream. Would you like to come?"   
  
'Téa...' Yugi thought. "No thanks." He replied as he laid back down. "You guys go ahead. I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok..." Yami said with a worried look on his face. He left Yugi's room, closing the door behind him and slowly walked over to the ice-cream parlor to meet up with the others.  
  
******************  
  
Back in Yugi's room, he took out the picture from underneath his pillow and stared at it again before placing it back on the table next to his bed. 'I should get some rest...I can't let this take control of me.' Yugi thought as he closed his eyes. Soon, he drifted into a deep sleep.   
  
  
~ You're in my dreams ~  
  
~ You're in my heart ~  
  
~ I'm by myself ~  
  
~ When we're apart ~  
  
  
* Dream *  
  
He and Téa were running through a field of grass and wild flowers, as they laughed merrily. The sun shone brightly in the light blue sky. Yugi pulled Téa over to a nearby tree as he whispered 'I love you' into her ear.  
  
"I love you too." She replied back. Yugi leaned in to kiss her when suddenly; everything went pitch black as Téa's figure faded away.  
  
* End Dream *  
  
Yugi's eyes slowly opened as he thought about the dream he had. 'I should stop kidding myself...' He thought. 'She doesn't like me that way. She'll never see me as more than just a friend.'   
  
  
~ Something strange has come over me ~  
  
~ A raging wind across my seas ~  
  
~ And girl you know that your eyes are to blame ~  
  
  
He turned to look at the picture again, as he gazed into her crystal blue eyes, remembering the happenings of yesterday.  
  
  
~ And what am I supposed to do ~  
  
~ If I can't get over you ~  
  
~ I come to find that you don't feel the same ~  
  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Yugi waited patiently at the park, pacing back and forth reciting quietly what he was going to say. "Téa... I just wanted to tell you that I love you... No..." He shook his head. "Téa... You've been on my mind a lot lately... No..." He continued to shake his head. "Téa..."  
  
"Yes Yugi?" A familiar voice called out from behind.   
  
Yugi spun around, only to find himself staring at Téa. "Téa!" He shouted in shock.  
  
Téa giggled, and then asked, "So what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"  
  
"W-w-well Téa..." Yugi stammered. "As you know...we've been friends for well over 10 years..." Téa nodded as he continued.   
  
  
~ Cause I'm fallin' fallin' ~  
  
~ Girl I'm fallin' for you ~  
  
~ And I pray you're fallin' too ~  
  
~ Cause I'm fallin' fallin' ~  
  
~ Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you ~  
  
  
"And over these years, our friendship has grown stronger and deeper... Ever since we met, I knew we'd be friends forever..." Yugi searched his mind for the right words to say and let out a sigh. "W-w-what I'm trying to say is that...I care a lot about you...and that...I was wondering if you'd have a place in your heart for me..."  
  
"Of course I would Yugi. You know..." Téa was cut off so that Yugi could finish.   
  
"As more than just a friend." Téa was shocked and speechless. Both were quiet for several moments until Téa finally began to speak.   
  
"Yugi..." She began. "I'm flattered that you feel that way for me...but..." Yugi knew she didn't feel the same way. "But... I've always only thought of you as just a friend... I'm...sorry."   
  
Yugi forced himself to smile and said, "That's ok. I was only joking!" He gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Yugi..." Téa could see tears starting to form in Yugi's eyes.  
  
"I forgot...I have to help grandpa with something today. I'll talk to you later!" He called back as he started running out the park with tears streaming down his cheeks, leaving Téa standing alone.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
'I was so stupid!' Yugi squeezed his eyes shut to keep his tears from coming. 'I never should have said anything!' He opened his eyes that were filled with despair. 'I was a fool to have thought she felt the same way.' He thought as he remembered when he had lost his duel to Kaiba at the Duelist Kingdom.   
  
* Flashback *  
  
Yugi fell to his knees as he watched Kaiba destroy his Celtic Guardian, ruining his only chance to save his grandpa, but he feared the inner presence within much more. Hot tears streamed down Yugi's face as Téa and his friends approached him.  
  
  
~ I lose my step ~  
  
~ I lose my ground ~  
  
~ I lose myself ~  
  
~ When you're around ~  
  
~ I'm holdin' on for my life ~  
  
~ To keep from drowning in your eyes ~  
  
  
Yugi was so scared of his inner presence now. 'He almost hurt Kaiba...I'm scared...so scared that I'll never duel again!' He thought to himself. Téa tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Yugi looked into Téa's crystal blue eyes as he watched her cry with him.   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
  
~ Girl what have you done to me ~  
  
~ To make me fall so desperately ~  
  
~ To think that I don't even know your name ~  
  
~ No, no ~  
  
  
'Why did you have to do that next?' Yugi wondered as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Mai soon arrived and offered Yugi the star chips that he had needed but he was still traumatized. She tried some motivational speaking, but Yugi didn't move. In the end, Téa decided to duel for him. Yugi was still in shock, but inside, he was flattered that Téa duelled for him. He watched at the side as she duelled her hardest against Mai. She managed to win at last and gave Yugi the star chips he needed.   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
'I never should've thought that was anything more than a gesture of friendship!' Yugi scolded himself. His tears continued to stream down from his eyes as the memory of yesterday repeated in his mind.   
  
  
~ How am I supposed to live ~  
  
~ If I can't get over this ~  
  
~ You decide that you don't feel the same ~  
  
  
'Hang in there, Yugi!' He told himself. 'She may not like you the way you like her, but at least you two are still friends! And perhaps one day she'd feel the same way.'  
  
  
~ Cause I'm fallin' fallin' ~  
  
~ Girl I'm fallin' for you ~  
  
~ And I pray you're fallin' too ~  
  
~ I've been fallin' fallin' ~  
  
  
"I love her so much...but all I can do is hope..." He said quietly with a smile.   
  
  
~ Will you stay or will you go ~  
  
~ Heaven, heaven knows what my future holds ~  
  
~ Questions, questions linger on my mind ~  
  
~ Daybreak from daybreak to dark of night ~  
  
~ I'm fallin' I don't know what's come over me ~  
  
  
'Would she feel the same later though, or is there someone else?' Yugi's expression saddened. "I guess only God would know what's going to happen..." He whispered quietly to himself.   
  
******************  
  
Yugi spent the next couple of days hanging out with his friends again. He still felt the same towards Téa, but nothing changed between them.  
  
  
~ Can't you see that I'm fallin' fallin' ~  
  
~ Girl I'm fallin' for you ~  
  
~ And I pray you're fallin' too ~  
  
~ I've been fallin' fallin' ~  
  
~ Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you ~  
  
  
That night, Yugi continued to stare deeply at Téa's picture, deep into her crystal blue eyes. Hoping one day, that she'd feel the same for him. Would she return his feelings for her? Only time will tell.  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: So how was that? I know it's not very well done but it's the best I could do. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Oh~! Also please read my other story "The Difference One Person Can Make" if you haven't already. ^^ 


End file.
